


Puppy Fat and a Snake's Tale.

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Tony is forced to gain weight to support his transition in to a breeding bitch.During the process he gets to see the final modifications of another Pet in the Vet's care.





	Puppy Fat and a Snake's Tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of non consensual body modification and non consensual sex, do not read if this is not your thing or if it could trigger you in any way.

Two days had passed since he had woken whimpering in pain from his last operation, for most of it he had been left alone to heal once again trapped on the examination table, the knotted dildo in his ass continued to fuck him through his transformation, though somewhat gentler than before. The thick tube down his throat remained, pumping a steady stream of liquid food directly in to his stomach, he tried not to look at the tube running down between his legs from the new opening. The Vet periodically came to check on the output of urine, or to adjust the flow of nutrients to his stomach. Pup/Tony made the most of the peace and quiet, pushing the vet’s last words to the back of his mind not wanting to dwell on what they would mean for him.

 

The Vet watched through the two-way mirror as Pup began to lazily thrust back on to the dildo fucking his ass, needy whines building as the dildo lightly skimmed his prostrate, ratcheting up his arousal with each pass. Slick dripping from his puffy hole, glistening in the harsh lights of the lab as it coated the pet’s quivering thighs. The pet’s transition to breeding bitch was nearly complete, the final injection of a triple dose of hormones that he had injected whilst the pet was unconscious would see a massive spike in the Pet’s heat, that coupled with a constant knot filled ass for the next six hours would push through any last remaining barriers. 

 

The feeding tube would have to remain for the next few days, to ensure the rapid weight gain that was necessary, breeding bitches needed to be a healthy weight to carry pups to term, a good layer of fat to insulate and protect the developing pups and provide nutrients was necessary. A fleshy well-fed bitch would throw out sweet smelling pheromones, ensure regular heats which would attract all the Alpha Stud Dogs. Stud Dogs were usually big and heavy, breeding bitches needed to have a bit of meat on their bones to support their weight, give the studs something to hold on to.

Tony Stark was extremely handsome, short and wiry, with good muscle tone, Captain Rogers wanted their pet to be plump and soft, no toned abs or full biceps, it would be another reminder for Pup that he was no longer an Avenger or the Billionaire that yearly was voted one of the worlds sexiest men. There would never again be a steady stream of women and men parading through the pent house on Tony’s arm.

 

The calorie filled formula being pumped into Pup would produce rapid results, each 100 mls contained 2000 calories of a specially developed formula of carbohydrates, proteins and fat which would breakdown rapidly in the stomach then disperse to and attach to any fatty tissue it could find increasing its size in hours. As Pup’s body fat content was extremely low the process would need to be constant for at least the next two days, then he would review Pup’s weight gain. If satisfactory then the forced feeding could be decreased to nights whilst Pup was introduced to his new feeding regime set out by Dr Banner.

 

Tony suffered through the following hours of extreme heat, panting and whining around the feeding tube, hips thrusting back to meet the enormous dildo as it reamed his asshole. Prickling heat raced across his skin, rivulets of sweat running off his heated body, his stomach once again cramping and twisting, a deep-seated ache spreading out from his pelvis to his pubic bone. Countless orgasms ripped through his body, his altered cock spurting juices as slick ran from his wrecked hole, yet no amount of fucking seemed to be easing the fire of his heat.

 

The Vet watched the Pet descend in to the haze of extreme Heat, mindlessly accepting each thrust of the fake cock, hips rolling back to welcome in the long, thick phallus. Keeping a constant check on data being produced by the state of art monitoring system he waited until the latest body scan finally showed the image of a fully formed uterus before he typed in the final sequence for the fucking machine. 

 

The dildo quickly retracted leaving only the head remaining within, the Vet smirked as the phallus lengthened by three inches along with an increase in girth, the knot starting to form. With one hard thrust the dildo disappeared fully in to the waiting channel, the knot catching on the puffy ring for a moment before pushing passed leaving tiny drops of blood dripping from the torn muscle. 

 

The Pet’s muffled screams as the knot in his ass reached full size had him adjusting his trousers to accommodate his hard dick. Sitting back in his chair he leisurely stroked him self to completion as he waited out the 30 minutes it would take for the knot to deflate and the now breeding bitch’s heat to dissipate. 

 

“Well done Pup, you have now transitioned in to a mature breeding bitch, your owners are going to be very happy when they receive their next update on your progress. 

 

Now we just need to concentrate on weight gain over the next couple of days, so that you attain a healthy breeding weight. I am going to increase the amount of formula you are receiving as I can see from the reading so far that you have not gained the amount I would have expect as of this time. Captain Rogers, along with the other Avengers were most insistent that you gain at least 10lbs before they return, preferably more if possible.”

 

Tony/Pup was too exhausted to make an outward sign of protest, his asshole hurt from the harsh pounding it had received and even now he dreaded the dildo’s removal when the knot deflated. His stomach felt bloated and heavy, he was only thankful that he couldn’t feel the slide of the thick liquid down his throat. 

 

The removal of the dildo and subsequent cleansing enema was every bit as painful as he thought it would be, the Vet’s rough treatment continued as he applied a thick layer of stringent antibiotic healing cream to the tears around his wrecked hole. 

 

“I can see that we are going to need to work further on stretching your bitch cunt lips, going to need more elasticity to take a fully mature Stud Dog’s cock without him ripping your apart. These injections will do the trick, they contain genetically modified Boa Constrictor DNA that replicates the muscle form that enables a Boa’s skin and muscles to stretch to accommodate large prey but to return to its original state once digested.”

Once he had finished the series of injections to the Pet’s swollen and torn anus, the vet inserted a large butt plug, setting it to vibrate slowly, it would tease and torment but not enough to reach orgasm. Snapping on a pair of surgical gloves he proceeded to remove the catheter, after checking the wound had healed fully he inserted a long thin flexible sound. The Avengers wanted full control of every aspect of Pup’s bodily functions, daily enemas would keep him clean and ready for use, Pup would be trained to empty his bladder on command along with orgasming only when given permission. His feeding plan would be strictly enforced with punishment meted out for any refusal to eat or disobedience in following his owners’ commands.

“Now Pup it is time put you in your crate, I have another pet to finish preparing for her buyer to collect in the morning. As a treat you will be able to watch the final modifications that her new owner has requested, Tia is a rare exotic snake pet and like you, had been hiding her status, working as a model. Tia was in great demand due to her beauty and the unusual colour and length of her hair. She was caught coming back through US customs with illegal suppressants hidden in her luggage. I am the Court appointed Vet, so the Courts granted me custody as she has no family, and it was simply a matter of placing her biography on the Specialist Buyers website and waiting for the bidding to begin.  
Once an owner is found for any Pet in my custody I simply supply a short report to the Judge, of course most of them are false but the Courts are only interest in knowing the pet has been placed, there is never any follow up, I make sure that my Judge is suitably reimbursed for his time.”

The vet checked the feeding tube was once again connected to the dispensing pump and Pup’s head and neck were properly secured so that he would not be able to twist or pull away, satisfied he closed the crate, keying in the security code. Not that the pet would be able to escape as he was secured on his hands and knees by the same gel he used on the examination table, his neck was braced by a thick leather correction collar, attached to the narrow sides of the crate. A further band around his forehead with blinkers, ensured he could only look straight ahead.

“Now in a few hours we should see a satisfactory gain in weight with the increased feeding, it will be more noticeable on your smaller frame as well, 10lbs will provide a good base for your owners to work with, Captain Rogers along with the other avengers have devised some innovative ways of ensuring you reach your target weight gain.

I am going to bring Tia in now, I think you will find watching her final transformation very informative, her modifications are extreme and quite beautiful if I do say so myself.”

Tony could do nothing but stare at the young woman that the vet led in to the room, tall, thin with long white hair pulled back in to a high thick plait that ended at her waist, completely naked, her skin was covered from neck to toe in purple and black scales of varying shades and sizes. Her pale face was devoid of eyebrows and no eyelashes surrounded her purple, almond shaped eyes. Dark purple lips were stretched wide round a strangely shaped ball gag that appeared to have two small weights hanging from the front. 

Where her breasts should have been there was only thick black nipples surrounded by large deep purple areola, each nipple was at least two inches long, her mound was smooth and hairless, covered in shining black scales disappearing between the tight V of her thighs. At first, he thought her arms were bound behind her back, but on closer inspection he could see they were flush against her sides, fingers laying flat against the sides of her thighs, camouflaged by the repeating pattern of scales.

“Beautiful isn’t she Pup? Some of my finest work has gone in to producing such a fine specimen. The Sheik will be suitably impressed, which will lead to him recommending my services to all his associates, the market for exotic pets in the Middle East has exploded in recent years and they have the money to indulge in making all their fantasies become reality.

Tia, will be placed in the Sheik’s Pets Harem, her sole purpose will be to provide entertainment for her owner and any guests that he gifts her to.”

Whist he was talking the vet pushed the trembling snake girl to her knees on the large gel pad in front of Tony’s crate, attaching her collar to the metal rod at the back of the pad. Reaching round, he unbuckled the ball gag, pushing the small weights back through the holes in the odd shaped gag. Tony’s sight was blocked by the vet’s back as he secured and o ring gag in its place. 

“Hmm Tia, I think that the weights have done a wonderful job in stretching your tongue, the fork has healed completely so I am going to r remove the weights and then we can move on to the final modifications requested by your new owner.”

One again Tony was shocked by the alterations inflicted on Tia, her forked tongue hung from her parted lips, twitching and curling as though tasting the air, where the two parts joined he could see rows of tiny metal balls implanted on the rest of her tongue. 

“Now Tia, your new owner is not happy with your face being uncovered and his wives believe as snakes have no hair there is no need to keep yours. I think it is more likely that they have seen pictures of your luscious locks and are extremely jealous of the attention you would receive because of them.”

The loud buzz of the clippers filled the room as the vet yanked on the thick plait of hair and began to run the clippers over the surrounding hair, paying no heed to the loud sobs and garbled pleas to stop. Within minutes Tia’s head was bald apart from the long plait of hair, the small hand laser had burned away the remaining stubble and killed all the hair follicles ensuring there would be no regrowth. Tony could do nothing but watch as the vet picked up a pair of large scissors and cut half the length of plait in one swift snip of the scissors, cruelly waving it in front of the sobbing girl.

“Now Tia you have a choice to make, you can keep your remaining hair, but the price will be the rest of your scalp being covered in scales, or I can cut off your all your hair and you face remain scale free. I will give you until the count of ten to make your decision.”

Unlike Tia, Tony could see the cruel smirk on the vet’s face as he ran the blade of the scissors along the length of plait left, thin tendrils of hair dropping to the floor unnoticed by the distraught girl. Tony whined, frustrated that he could do nothing to warn the girl of the vet’s obvious lie, he had learnt early on in his stay that the vet that he had no compassion or belief that a Pet had any choice in how they were treated or modified.

“keepsss Hai…sssss pe…ssssss”

“Just the answer I expected such a vain silly creature as yourself would give, Tia grew her hair long Pup as a way of expressing her inner snake, if you look back on her modelling photos or runway walks you will see that her hair was always dressed in intricate loops, coils and plaits, such a give away if you know what you are looking for.

Tia, I have immobilised your head and facial muscles so that the scanner and laser have a perfect canvas to work on, I am going to close your’ eyelids to protect your eyes, now the process will take an hour and then we can move on to the final modifications that your new owner has requested.”

Tony watched as the vet slowly moved the scanner over the whole of Tia’s head and face, leaving perfect outlines and patterns of scales that completely covered her skin. Then the bastard grinned at him before using a straight razor to cleanly cut through the remaining plait of hair, the pale patch of skin at odds with the pattern of scales. Moments after the scanner had filled in the bare patch, the vet lowered the laser, two beams shot forth one black the other purple and proceeded to methodically colour each individual scale in different hues of purple and black. 

Tony wept tears for Tia, as Pup whimpered and whined, petrified of what further modifications would be inflicted on his own body. Tia completely oblivious, knelt still and silent for the whole hour. The vet once the hour was up and the laser retracted, placed the thick ropes of hair in a metal bowl filled with sweet smelling oil, then placed it on the floor in front of Tia, lighting incense sticks either side of the bowl.

“Tia, it is time to make your offering to Naga The Snake God, to beg forgiveness for your transgressions, to give your life over to his service as recompense for your previous rejection of his rule. Now I will release your arms, so you can take this flame and set light to your offering.”

Tony watched as Tia with shaking hands lowered the flame and set light to the thick coils of hair, tears rolling down her face as she begged Naga for forgiveness and to accept her offering as proof of her remorse. He didn’t have long to wonder when she would realise that there was far more hair in the bowl than what the vet had originally cut off. Her hissed cries of distress filled the lab as she frantically ran her fingers over her bald head trying to feel for the plait the vet had promised he would leave. Suddenly her arms jerked and slammed back to her sides, he could see that it was completely involuntary by the terror filled look in her eyes.

The vet turned Tia so she was side on to the other pet’s crate, ordering her to keep her eyes close until he gave her permission to open them, he then knelt behind Tia pulling her against his chest, running his hands over the weeping snake girl’s head and body, he began to trace the pattern of scales covering her skin, with a sly smile at Pup he tweaked her nipples, pinching and twisting them until she began to writhe and moan, her forked tongue flicking between wide parted lips. Pushing down between her thighs he pushed two fingers straight up in to her tight cunt, his thumb pressing hard against her clit, his cockhead caught on her furled hole and with one thrust he was fully seated. Giving no care as whether he was hurting her, he worked her holes and nipples until he felt her body tense around his cock, on the brink of orgasm.

“ Computer, lower mirror.” he ordered

When the full- length mirror stood before them, he gave a final hard thrust, as her orgasm ripped through her he ordered her to open her eyes, her look of complete horror and revulsion as she caught sight of her scale covered head and face caused him to shoot his load. He continued to work her clit and cunt, fingers teasing her tender nub of flesh, when he had aligned his still hard cock between her pussy lips he grasped her hips and pulled her down until she was fully impaled on his cock.

“Mmm, look at yourself Tia, only a snake collector would find your attractive and want to fuck you now. The scales are permanent, and your hair will never grow again, you can be thankful that with this new innovative laser treatment you did not have to spend days having your body tattooed.

The magnetised strips in your arms, legs and torso will immobilise you in any position the Sheik requires without the needs for restraints spoiling the view of your beautiful scales.

No tits but thick sensitive nipples will make slithering along the floor easier, the insertion of glands in your nipples and your mound will release slick to help you move, which will in turn cause your scales to glow and shimmer as the slick coats them.

Your forked tongue will be put to good use curling round fat cocks, all those small pierced balls allowing thick heavy cocks to side down deep in to your throat. The Sheik’s wives and members of his harem will thoroughly enjoy being pleasured by such a flexible tongue.

See how the removal of your ears has streamlined the shape your skull, there is a thin membrane across the openings to protect the inner ear from infections. Your eyes have been reshaped and coloured to match the breed of snake that was requested by your new owner.

You are a very luck snake Tia no expense has been spared to bring about your full potential as a rare Exotic Snake Pet. Now you will learn to only come when you hear the command ‘Snake come!’

Tony watched in dismay as the vet continued to fuck Tia, bringing her to orgasm time and time again until she only orgasmed on command, by the end she was a screaming and shaking mess, after each orgasm he would make her repeat the same phrase, ‘Thank you for allowing this lowly snake to service you master.’ When it looked as though she would pass out from exhaustion he would cruelly slap her swollen nipples or bite down on the back of her neck. Eventually when she had orgasmed six times in a row on command the vet withdrew his still hard cock, standing he walked round to face her and with a few strokes shot ropes of cum in to her open mouth and across her tired shattered face.

“Pup, I think Tia is now ready for the final modification requested by the Sheik, it will fully in still in her that she is an owned pet and will never again be treated as a human. This is the sentence passed by the Judge, you can be thankful that because of who you are and your genius mind, you will get to spend minimal time as Tony Stark.”

Tony/Pup stared as the vet hooked his thumb and finger in to Tia’s nose, stretching the nostrils up and open, there was a crunch as the cartilage was crushed by the wicked metal clamp he had been holding in his other hand, Tony closed his eyes winching at the sound, his missing balls aching in sympathy. When he opened them, it was to see the vet wiping a few drops of blood off the thick metal black ring now hanging from Tia’s swollen septum.

“Time to sedate you and crate you up Tia, your new owner is impatient for you to arrive. I expect we will meet again, after all the Sheik is renowned for wanting his pets to have the latest modifications available to their species.

Pup, I am going to increase the flow and calorie content of your feed throughout the night, you will be incredibly uncomfortable by the morning, but your Captain wants results. Tomorrow is an important day as your’ next modification is dependent on you gaining the correct weight to support the modification.”


End file.
